Lost Time
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Simon and Isabelle went through High school together, but now that years had passed and Simon was working in the University Library. He never expected her to walk through the door on his night shift and bring the past with her, opening old wounds. What will be revealed? Fanfiction for Unpredicted-Silence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the storyline. All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

It had been high school when Simon had last seen her, of course, she had never noticed him. He was the space filling the void that her eyes never saw. In high school he had been the guy who didn't fit in, but didn't stand out. He wasn't good looking like the other guys, nor did he have the enthusiasm to party until the sun came up. His days consisted of homework, playing video games, reading and going to poetry readings for his friend Eric. His best friend Clary, she always accepted him and never expected anything of him, though she had moved away shortly after graduation. They kept in touch, and she now had a boyfriend. She was happy, so he was too.  
Now he was twenty-one and was sat behind the desk in the university library, flicking through the pages of a manga comic. It was dark outside, he had opted for the late shift, since then he didn't really have to do anything other than sit around and read. _Heaven bound on paper _he thought. As he was reading, he got lost in the pictures on the page. It wasn't until he heard the bell over the door ring, that he saw. He'd of known her anywhere, even after all these years, he knew her. Isabelle Lightwood had just entered.

Isabelle was only in her first year of her chosen course, and in all honesty her life in school had never exactly gone down well. The only reason she'd passed classes was due to blackmailing or paying off other students to do the work for her. Except for the one boy, who wouldn't back down, the one boy she never expected would have a backbone and stand up to her, told her a straight and fast no.  
The door to the library opened at her touch, and the bell rang above her head. She was walking at a reasonable pace, her boots clicking against the hardfloor, until she saw him. She stopped dead in her tracks and just stared. The boy she once knew from school was sitting behind the desk staring at her, as well, a knowing look on his face. His dark brown hair was longer, but styled and he still wore glasses. Though his face had filled out, along with his body. He had a strong jaw and looked surprisingly like he had muscles under his clothes. He had changed a lot since school, he was no longer a boy. He was a man, and she thought _Wow! _

* * *

Simon just kept staring, until he realised how much of an idiot he must of looked. He pushed the comic to the side and stood up, as she walked towards him. She had changed so much, her raven hair was longer-it was now down past her waist. Her eyes were still big and brown, but she had filled out over the past few years, she was tall in her heels and absolutely beautiful. He'd had a huge crush on her in school, which obviously hadn't dissolved as he saw her now.

"Isabelle Lightwood. I never expected to see you here." He quietly asked. Isabelle looked at him and smiled, a genuine smile.

"Hello Simon. It's nice to see you too." She said with a little smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. He smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She pushed her bag up her shoulder and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"Well I'm studying here now, I need to find these books," she handed over a piece of paper "if you could help me find them?"  
Simon looked down at the list in his hand, what the hell was she studying he thought. He crinkled his nose and looked up over his glasses at her.

"Um.. Isabelle. What are you studying? What's with all the books about angels, demons, the occult etc." He watched her, she really was beautiful. She laughed and pulled at his arm.

"Come on Lewis. Show me the books, I'll give you answers."

Upstairs, they were walking up and down aisles, picking up books and placing them on a study table. She had taken her coat off and was walking around the aisles, sneaking glances at him every now and then.  
"So what are you studying here?" he looked up at her and shrugged.

"I'm just here, I choose classes and courses in between. I'm volunteering here at the minute, I graduated last year with a degree in game design, but it never took off." She leant against the end of the aisle, and folded her arms.

"I'm sure you'll get what you want, you managed to graduate, which is probably more than I will. I'm studying demonology by the way. I went through a stage once I left school and it stuck." She walked over and sat on the table beside him, their legs touching as well as their shoulders. He turned to look at her and nudged her shoulder.

"You'll graduate. You remember in school when you tried making me do your work for you?" She grimaced and nodded.  
"Well you know I would of helped if you weren't so hostile about asking." he smiled.

She pouted. "Hey! I was not hostile." Simon just stared at her, as if to say _you kidding me_. She shoved him and laughed. "Well you're helping me now. Why now?" He thought over how to reply, he couldn't exactly tell what he really wanted too. That he'd had a crush on her for all of these years.

Isabelle was sat watching Simon think over his answer. She really wanted to tell him how she had a secret crush on him, in school. Of course it had gone away after school had ended, but seeing him now; the feeling had come back. She felt herself opening up to him, something she had never done to anybody. His voice broke through her reverie.

"You really want to know? You're not going to try and decapitate me or attack me with books are you?" she snorted and clicked her heels together. He took her silence as a sign to continue.

"You remember in school? Well in school you know we ran in different circles, that would of only ever crossed if we made it happen. You were in all of my classes," he twisted himself to look at her. "I saw you everyday, I saw when you let your guard down when you thought no one was looking. I saw you when you were studying in the library on your own, while your friends were away... Isabelle what I'm trying to say is...Well I had a crush on you."

Simon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, expecting a lot of swear words and pacing while shouting to occur, but when he opened his eyes. She was just sat their smiling at him, it was a small smile, but it was there nevertheless. The silence, which surprisingly wasn't awkward like himself and his declaration, was broken when she spoke, quietly.

"I know. I knew you liked me. The way you watched me, I saw you." Now it was his turn to blush, and look away muttering under his breath 'well isn't that embarrassing.'. He felt her hand on his forearm, and he looked down as her long pale fingers wrapped around his wrist, then back up into her eyes.  
"I liked you too. I still do Simon, you were different-hell you are different. You're not like all the other boys, and I call them boys because that's how they acted. We were petty children in school, we didn't know better, we were living up to high school expectations." he nodded at her words. "I would of told you sooner, but we all lost contact when we left school, I didn't know where to find you."

Isabelle was blushing by the time she had finished her speech, smiling showing her teeth at Simon. "Well since we are grown up and adults, could I try something without you swatting me away?" she scrunched up her nose, worrying if he was being a petulant boy again. Her worries soon melted away when Simon had laced a hand around her neck and into her hair, while the other was on her cheek, his thumb rubbing across her cheek.

Without further warning, he leant in and brushed his lips against hers, when he didn't feel her response, he started to pull away. He didn't get far when he felt her fist close around the front of his shirt and crushed her lips to his. His head swam, he'd wanted to do this for as long as he knew her. For him to finally be kissing Isabelle Lightwood, the most beautiful girl in the entire world, was phenomenal.  
When she pulled away, blushing.

"As much as I would love to do that again, I think you had a job of helping me with my books." she had a sly smile, creeping up at the corners of her mouth. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up onto her feet.

"Come along Miss Lightwood! I do however require payment for my services." he winked at her, and smiled. She leant in and whispered "I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
